Kurama and the assassin
by WiSG
Summary: An assassin falls in love with Kurama, but then she finds that he is her next target and she needs to choose between his life and her own. Read and review! fianl chapter up! So is the bonus chapter!
1. The stainge new girl

Kitsune: Hey I'm Kit-chan and this is my second fic. My first one sucked like really badly, but I'm going to actually try on this one. Ok basically it's about an assassin who falls in love with Kurama who just happens to be her new target.  
  
A young girl with red hair and hazel eyes walked up to the door of her new class.  
  
Girl: I hate my job. * Walks into the room *  
  
Teacher: * stops the lesson * Oh, who might you be?  
  
Girl: * speaks in a sad dull tone, but also very smooth. * I am Miyu Neko Kiako Tigi. People know me only as Neko. I'm the new student.  
  
Various guys and girls whisper to each other about the girl. Instead of the pinkish girls uniform she wore a deep red guy's uniform. She looked to the class. Hey eyes were very deep like a window showing the class her tortured soul. Hey hair went down to her knees and it shined like strands of rubies. Hey face was very pretty, but it looked as if she had not smiled once in her life.  
  
Teacher: All right tell the class a bit about yourself.  
  
Neko: * nods and turns towards the class. * I moved here from the orphanage in England. I was checked off as responsible enough to live on my own so I moved here. I live alone usually training or sharpening and polishing my weapons. I get money from the orphanage and will until I turn eighteen. There isn't really much to say about myself.  
  
Teacher: Do you have any hobbies?  
  
Neko: Collecting swords is my favorite hobby. That and collecting guns.  
  
Teacher: Uh. if you will answer questions front eh class.  
  
Neko: Sure why not.  
  
Kid raises his hand: * she calls upon him * What is your fave sword?  
  
Neko: * thinks for a second then speaks * My golden handle medieval sword.  
  
Another raises her hand: Do you like to draw or sing or something like that?  
  
Neko: I love to sing. Drawing and writing is fun too. I also love playing around on my piano and electric guitar.  
  
A few boys start whispering to another about how "fine" the new girl is.  
  
Teacher: Yes, well let's find a seat for you Mrs.-  
  
Neko: * stops him before he can continue * Neko, just Neko.  
  
Teacher: Neko, um lets see ah yes you can sit next to Suichii. (Sorry if I spelt it wrong ^_^)  
  
That cute red head looked up from the book he was reading.  
  
Neko: * nodded and sat down *  
  
Teacher: Now to continue who is brave enough to try solving this third year collage problem.  
  
Kurama started to raise his hand when Neko raises hers.  
  
Teacher: Yes, Neko. Let's see how smart you are.  
  
Neko: 56,948,334 is the answer.  
  
Teacher: * stares at her blankly * that's correct. did you do that in your head?  
  
Neko: * nods * When you live in solitude you tend to get bored so I studied ahead.  
  
Teacher: Right. anyway * continues teaching *  
  
** When school is out **  
  
Kurama: Miss Neko. * Runs up to Neko * I was really impressed how you solved that problem so quickly.  
  
Neko: Thank you and drop the Miss if you don't mind.  
  
Kurama: Right, sorry.  
  
Neko: It's ok. I'll see you tomorrow.  
  
Kurama: * nods and walks off *  
  
Neko walked lazily to her home which is pretty close to school. She put down her bag and walked into a training room. Weapons hung all over the place on the walls. Guns were in bins and in the middle of the room was a red fox sleeping soundly.  
  
Neko: Kit. Come here Kit.  
  
The red fox woke and looked up. It jumped up and walks over to Neko and sat in front of her.  
  
Kit: Yes, Master Neko?  
  
Neko: Any calls from my employer?  
  
Kit nodded and began to glow. A screen appears before Neko with a picture of a man with sea green hair and foggy dark blue eyes spoke.  
  
Man: Neko, I hope you have gotten into the school by now. I will tell you soon who your target is. Remember assassin if you fail you die. * Screen disappears *  
  
Neko: I really hate that guy! Stupid Cecura right my beautiful Kit?  
  
Kit: Yes. Shall I draw a bath for you?  
  
Neko: No that is all right. I feel hungry. I think I'll go hunting. Tonight I shall feast on human flesh. * Laughs evilly baring her fangs. This girl is indeed not human. *  
  
Neko is really a fox-demon from the Makei (I think I spelt that wrong too). She is one of the best assassins and was hired by Cecura. Soon Neko will have her target and when she does its dinnertime (*author laughs evilly *)  
  
Kitsune: I hope you liked my first chapter. I really enjoyed writing it. I will update when I get a review so please do review. Lots of love to my fans (Like I have any ^_^) and thanks for reading. 


	2. Human hunting and the invite

Kitsune: WOW! I was soooooooo happy for the reviews I got so quickly! I thank the people that reviewed so fast you really made me happy I thought it would be like a week before I got any reviews. Thank you very much and to Kurama's rose girl I wish I had Kit in real life too. I love foxes and one that can talk and draw baths for its master would be cool to have ^_^ and that would come in handy when I want a soda when I'm working on my stories. Well here is the second chapter I hope you like it.  
  
Neko waited until nightfall to go hunt. When it was dark enough she turned into a fox. (A red fox if you couldn't guess) Hey golden eyes shimmered in the light of the full moon. She and Kit went out into the deep darkness of an alleyway and waited for someone to come. It only took a few minuets before an old man around his late thirties walked down the alley with a younger woman at his side. The woman did not seem very happy. He suddenly stopped and tried to kiss her, but the woman resisted and the man got violent with her and Neko did not like this.  
  
Neko: Kit, attack only the man.  
  
Kit: Right * He ran from his hiding place and bit the man on his leg making him fall. *  
  
Woman: * backs away frightened *  
  
Neko: * comes from the darkness right next to her and gives her a calming look. *  
  
Woman: * calmed by Neko's look, but runs *  
  
Neko: * turns to the struggling man jumps on top of him and bits his neck tearing out his throat. *  
  
(Discussing huh?)  
  
Kit: * also bites on his neck and with the force of him and Neko the mans head comes off. *  
  
Man: * dies almost instantly *  
  
Kit: * drops the neck * Why did you save that woman master?  
  
Neko: This man was all the food we needed and I could not stand to watch a man try to take advantage of a woman. I just hate men like that. * Begins to feed from the dead man. *  
  
Kit: * looks at his master with pride. He was happy to serve such a violent yet righteous master. He too begins to eat *  
  
(I apologize for the carnage, but just to warn you I could do worse. Much worse)  
  
Neko and Kit finished their food and washed their bloody paws in a puddle then walked home. They wandered into the back yard and Neko turned human form and unlocked the door and they both walked in.  
  
Neko: * looks and the blood that is all over her. * Hey Kit I would like that bath now.  
  
Kit: Yes, Master Neko. * Walks off and prepares a warm bath for her. Kit enjoyed being around his master. He too was a demon (duh). He was not allowed out of his beast form. It was a rule Neko gave him and he respected it. When the bath was full he walked out to the training room* Master, the bath is ready for you.  
  
Neko: * looking at her swords * Thank you Kit. * Walks off *  
  
Kit: * whispers to himself * You are quite welcome, my beautiful Mater.  
  
After her bath Neko changed into her red silk pajamas. She laid down and instantly fell asleep. Kit came in a while after and sat on the bed next to her. Kit stared at his master with love in his eyes. Kit has served Neko for fifty years now and he enjoyed every second of it. He laid down next to Neko snuggling close to her.  
  
Neko: * rolls over laying an arm around Kit *  
  
Kit: * Smiles and falls asleep next to his master like he has wanted too since the day they met. *  
  
** The next morning when Neko's alarm goes off **  
  
Neko: * wakes and is a bit confused at the fact she is sleeping next to Kit and what's worse she has her arm around him. She takes her arm off him and turns off her alarm * Hey Kit. Time to wake up.  
  
Kit: Hm? * Lazily wakes and looks at her then jumps off the bed and bows his head * I'm sorry Master Neko! I.  
  
Neko: * pats his head * Hey it's ok Kit. Don't worry about it, but you have to get out now so I can get changed.  
  
Kit: * is very relieved * Yes Master. * Walks out of the room closing the door on his way out. *  
  
Neko: * gets changed into the red guy uniform. (I hate skirt's that's why she is in a guy's and I also hate pink so that explains the red.) Walks out and into the kitchen. Gets a bottle of red liquid (Just guess what it is. that's right it's blood.) Drinks it then washes the bottle to get rid of any trace of blood then throws the bottle away. * Kit bring me my bag.  
  
Kit: Yes, Master * walks off then comes back with her back * Your bag Master.  
  
Neko: Thanks * takes it and puts it on. * I have to go now see you later.  
  
Kit: Good-bye Master.  
  
Neko walks out locking the door behind her and walks to school. When she gets there many kids stare at her. They almost look sympathetic and Neko really hates it when people do that around her. Then five guys walk up to her.  
  
Guy in front of her: Hey baby how's it going?  
  
(Boy is he stupid.)  
  
Neko: Unless you want to taste the ground I suggest you leave me alone. * Thinking He must be their leader.  
  
Guy next to the leader: Aw, but we just want to have fun with you.  
  
Students stare to see what the new girl will do.  
  
Neko: Fun? Then you've come to the wrong girl.  
  
Another one of the five guys: I don't agree with these four * points to other guys * you seem more of a guy yourself I mean look at your uniform. What too scared to be in a skirt?  
  
Leader: Shut up! Now then why don't you come with us? * puts a hand on Neko shoulder *  
  
Neko: * snaps * Don't you dare touch me! * grabs his hand and throws him up into the air, jumps up and kicks him sending him into the pavement and she lands *  
  
Guy: You bitch how dare you! * charges her *  
  
Neko: * steps out of the way and kicks him in the back sending him flying into the wall *  
  
Third guy: * grabs her from behind one arm around her neck the other holding her hand behind her back * You're going to pay for that!  
  
Neko: * ducks down making him let go of her neck and steps on his chest so now she's lying in the air the only thing keeping her up is the force between the guy who is still holding tight her wrist and her feet on his chest *  
  
Guy: What the heck!?  
  
Neko: * twists making the guy let go then lands and punches the guy making him fly into his remaining friends. *  
  
Guy #4: She isn't human run! * the five guys run off *  
  
Leader: This isn't over yet, bitch!  
  
Neko: * stands there rubbing her wrist * damn I must have sprained it.  
  
A hand from the side of her gently holds her wrist and pulls it over in its direction.  
  
Neko: * slightly winces and looks up to see Kurama *  
  
Kurama: * looking at her wrist * That was some impressive fighting.  
  
Neko: Thank you. I train very often.  
  
Kurama: * looks up at her * So you have said. Come on I'll take you to the nurse you've sprained your wrist pretty badly. You twisted it too much when you got away from the third guy you fought.  
  
Neko: I know, but it was better then breaking it. That was my second option by kicking off of the guy landing then trying to get him to let go.  
  
Kurama: * smiles at her * come on let's go * lets go of her wrist and walks *  
  
Neko: * follows holding her wrist noticing all the eyes at are staring at her *  
  
After the nurse wrapped up her wrist she suggested to Neko not to use it for a while. Neko was very disappointed in herself for allowing herself to get hurt so badly while fighting a pathetic human. She got through her classes by using her other hand thankfully she learned to use both. At lunch she sat outside under a tree and ate.  
  
A voice from her right side: Care if I join you? You look a little lonely.  
  
Neko: * doesn't even look up * Sure Suiichi.  
  
Kurama: * sits down next to her * How are you feeling?  
  
Neko: Just fine. * Picks up a riceball and chews on it *  
  
Kurama: Those look good where did you get them?  
  
Neko: * swallows the piece in her mouth * I made them care to try one * holds up one *  
  
Kurama: Thank you. * Takes it and eats it. * Wow this is really good!  
  
Neko: Thanks.  
  
Kurama: Your welcome * looks at her and is a bit surprised to see a small smile on her face. * You look really nice when you smile.  
  
Neko: * blushes and looks down * thanks. For everything.  
  
Kurama: No problem.  
  
** The bell rings and two go to class and since I don't want to write about that cause it's boring I'll skip to when school is out. **  
  
Kurama: * walking along side Neko * Hey would you like to maybe come over to my house tomorrow? My friends and I are going to watch some movies.  
  
Neko: * doesn't really know how to respond, but she manages to say * Yeah sure.  
  
Kurama: Great! * Gives her a piece of paper as if he knew she would say yes. * Come over around six. See you then * walks off *  
  
Neko: * looks at the piece of paper that has his address and on the corner it says, "Just call me Kurama." She looks up and smiles a none tooth smile *  
  
(Cause she wouldn't want anyone to see her fangs.)  
  
Neko went home and talk Kit around what happened the fox not really liking the fact his master was invited to a guys house, but he pretended to be happy for her. Neko ate, took a bath, brushed, and got changed and fell asleep waiting for tomorrow with much happiness.  
  
Kitsune: Yay second chapter done! I hope I get many reviews because I love reviews. Looks like Neko is happy to finally be invited to somewhere, and what will Kit do? Will he get mad and try to hurt Kurama? Or will he let his master have her fun before she gets her target, which happens to be the guy she is beginning to like! Geeze does this girl have it rough or what? I was happy to write this chappy and hope I get more people reviewing.  
Lots of love to my reviews,  
Kit-can. 


	3. The Kiss

Kitsune: Yay here is the third chapter. Since I am off track I can work on the story all I want! ^_^ Now then in this chapter Neko meets Yusuke and Kuwabara, Hiei isn't in this one cause he's off somewhere. I can't really get Hiei's personality. Sorry to all you Hiei fans. Don't worry I am one too, but I'm more a Kurama fan. Anyway Kurama walks Neko home and Kit sees them together. Of course he gets a bit jealous. A bit? More like really jealous. Anyway you'll just have to read why he gets so jealous.  
  
Neko woke up late that day, but since it was a Saturday she didn't really care. She looked between a red peasant to with a frilly collar and a black tank top with a ripped bottom.  
  
Neko: Which do you think Kit?  
  
Kit: * lying on her bed mumbling to himself about how much he hates this Kurama guy. *  
  
Neko: Kit.? Oh Kiiiiiiiiit! KIT!  
  
Kit: Huh!? What? * Looks up at her *  
  
Neko: Which top do you like better? * holds them both up *  
  
Kit: Why not your shimmery red one with the buttoned sleeves?  
  
Neko: You're right much better. * pulls out a shimmery blood-red top with gold bottoms on the sleeves. *  
  
(note: the buttons are spread apart showing bits of her arm )  
  
Kit: * thinking * That was really stupid of me to suggest.  
  
Neko: * lays the shirt on the bed and rummages through her pants and throws a pair of leather pants on her bed then gets out red socks and black almost knees high boots. * There, the perfect outfit.  
  
Kit: Why are you getting so dolled up for this human?  
  
Neko: * looks at him sort of surprised * Kit. are you..jealous?  
  
Kit: What? No, no I-I I'm jealous!  
  
Neko: Yeah sure.  
  
Kit: * lays his head back down * I just want to know.  
  
Neko: This is the first time a guy has ever invited me over and I just want to look good.  
  
Kit: Mater, you're a demon why are you wasting your time on a worthless human?!  
  
Neko: * just stares at him. *  
  
Kit: * gets up and walks off *  
  
Neko: What's his problem? * gets changed into her outfit and walks out to the training room where Kit is.*  
  
Kit: *staring at a picture on the wall where Neko and him are sitting under a cherry blossom tree, him in human form which is really cute with short red hair and soft reddish brown eyes. Both Neko and him are smiling. * Master.  
  
Neko: * looks at him sort of confused. **Thinking Could it be that.Kit loves me?  
  
** Phone rings **  
  
Neko: Hm? * goes and answers the phone * Hello?  
  
Kurama: Hey, Neko.  
  
Neko: Hey Kurama! What's up?  
  
Kurama: Hey I was wondering if you'd like me to walk with you over to my house.  
  
Neko: It's all right I'm coming over now anyway see you soon, bye.  
  
Kurama: Bye * hangs up *  
  
Neko: * also hangs up * I'll see you later Kit. * there was no answer and this slightly saddened Neko and she walks out closing and locking the door *  
  
Kit: * looks out the window after her then turns back to the picture *  
  
Neko walked down the street. The sun was just setting and there was a warm glow of the fiery colors. She made it to Kurama's house and kind of hesitated at knocking.  
  
Neko: * remembers how upset Kit seemed before she left. She shakes the feeling off and knocks on the door *  
  
Kurama: * answers door * Hey Neko.  
  
Neko: Hey Kurama.  
  
Kurama: Please come in.  
  
Neko: * goes in *  
  
Kurama: *closes door and directs her to the living room where Yusuke and Kuwabara sat. *  
  
Neko * walks in and sits with them *  
  
Yusuke: Who are you?  
  
Kurama: She's a friend from school. Her name is Neko.  
  
Kuwabara: Nice to meet you Neko!  
  
Neko: Yeah.  
  
Yusuke: What's up?  
  
Neko: * shrugs * dunno just hanging out.  
  
Yusuke: Kurama tells me you collect swords and guns.  
  
Neko: Yeah.  
  
Kuwabara: How many do you have?  
  
Neko: around thirty different guns and almost fifty swords different size and length.  
  
Kuwabara: Wow.  
  
Neko: I like to collect them.  
  
Yusuke: How could someone living off an orphanage fund bye those things?  
  
Neko: I get by.  
  
Kurama: * comes out with popcorn and sits next to Neko * Here, Yusuke * hands him the popcorn *  
  
Yusuke: * takes it * Thanks.  
  
Neko: so what are we watching?  
  
Kurama: It's an old horror flic made in the 1950's it's call Return of the Living Dead Part two of Night of the Living Dead. It's supposed to be good for such an old movie.  
  
( Sorry I watched that movie last night and it was very funny, but it had a scary feel to it.)  
  
Neko: Black and white, but then again color TV was there in that age.  
  
Kurama: Yeah, it's in color don't worry about it.  
  
Neko: Well, then lets see it.  
  
Kuwabara: Yeah, can't be that scary.  
  
Kurama pushes play and the movie started in that old boring fashion till the scary zombies come. yeah right.. Anyway Kuwabara screams and jumps a few times Yusuke vacuums down the popcorn, and Kurama just watches and Neko she laughs half of the time. The guys look at her and she usually says:  
  
Neko: What? The older horror films are funny. * stops laughing and continues watching. *  
  
The movie had a bunch of blood and slim in it and I never did see how it ended ^_^. When the movie was over Kuwabara was scared beyond wits, like he had any. Yusuke was asleep with a bunch of popcorn in his mouth. Neko was wiping a tear from her eyes for how much she laughed which is pretty rare for her and Kurama was starring at her smile at the fact she was laughing.  
  
Neko: That was a very funny movie the animation was so crappy like when that girl punched the zombie and the slim stuff came out that was so fake it was funny.  
  
Kurama: Yeah I guess.  
  
Neko: I'd better be off to home. My pet Kit will be worried.  
  
Kurama: You have a pet?  
  
Neko: Yeah, a red fox I have a special permit to raise one here.  
  
Kurama: You.. like foxes?  
  
Neko: Yes, very much so you could say I am a part of their family.  
  
Kurama: I see well I should walk you home it's late and jumpers are usually out at this time.  
  
Neko: All right that would be nice.  
  
Kuwabara: I'll just stay here with Urameshi.  
  
Kurama: All right come on Neko. * opens door *  
  
Neko: Coming. Nice meeting you Kuwabara.  
  
Kuwabara: Nice meeting you too.  
  
Neko: * walks out with door with Kurama *  
  
Kurama: * closes and locks the door and you instantly see like ever light go on in the house. *  
  
Neko: Poor guy.  
  
Kurama: He'll be fine. I hope.  
  
Neko: Come on then I don't think any zombies are going to visit.  
  
Kurama: Probably not.  
  
Kurama and Neko walked home together the whole time talking about one another and unfortunately for the both of them they started to like each other. Kurama look a rose out of his hair when Neko wasn't looking and gave it to her as a kind gesture and half way through the walk it began to rain. The two laughed and talked more not being bothered about anything. It was going great and then they got to Neko's house.  
  
Neko: * standing in the doorway with Kurama * Thanks for the movie and the rose.  
  
Kurama: My pleasure you were fun to have around.  
  
Neko: Thanks.  
  
There was a long pause between the two. They looked at one another and felt so comforted by each other's presence. Like they were being pulled together by fate or destiny the two slowly got closer together. Kurama put his arms around Neko and the distances that seemed so far away from their faces seemed so close as they moved towards one another. Their lips touched in a small kiss that lasted for at least a minuet, but it seemed longer to them. They felt a bit strange pulling away. When they did they stared into the others eyes. One looking at emeralds the other looking into a ruby like color. They blushed and Kurama let go.  
  
Kurama: I g-guess I'll see you at s-school?  
  
Neko: Yeah that would be nice.  
  
Kurama: Well bye * walks off *  
  
Neko: Bye * walks into her house and closed the door leaning against it she was wet from walking in the rain, but she didn't care cause she was so happy yet scared at what just happened. She brought a hand to her lips then smiled and when off to bed the happiest she had ever been *  
  
Kit had seen it all and warn salty tears streaked down his face. It was then that he swore that his master would be his and his alone. He vowed he would kill Kurama and have his master to himself and no one would take her away.  
  
Kitsune: Creepy a psycho fox. Anyway that kiss scene was so hard to write I'm not used to happy romance. Sad romance yes, but not happy. Oh well I hope you like this chapter I certainly did ~_^. 


	4. Kit attacks!

Kitsune: Tee hee I'm a bad little fox ^_^. I'm going to make Kit do something very, very bad. Kit attacks Kurama and Kurama finds out Neko is a demon whose real name is Kitsune Neko Tigi. (Close to her human name.) She is a well-known demon who used to be evil and killed many, but turned good sadly somewhere along the line she became an assassin. Anyway here is the fourth chapter.  
  
Kit snuck out of the house when Neko got into bed. Kurama had walked slowly thinking of what had happened when he heard the taping of claws on the asphalt. He turned to see a big red fox charging him. No one was around Kit has set a spell so Kurama and him could fight with no interruptions. Kurama saw that the rain had suddenly stopped and knew it had to be a spell and pulled out his rose whip. Kit stopped a few feet in front of him and stared him down. Kurama stood ready to attack.  
  
Kit: I will not allow you to have my master!  
  
Kurama: It talks? Master? * Eyes slightly widen * Neko. you belong to Neko.  
  
Kit: You are not human. Be that as it may I will not allow a weak demon like you have my great Master Neko.  
  
Kurama: Neko's.. Neko's a demon!?  
  
Kit: Right you are, and I will not allow you to have her!  
  
Kit charged Kurama with lightning fast speed disappearing before Kurama and appears on his back and digs his teeth into Kurama's shoulder ripping it open. Kurama winced and threw Kit off him. Kit landed and lunged at him Kurama tried to stop him with his whip, but that indestructible Kit caught it in his mouth and ripped it in half. Kurama gave his only other rose to Neko so he had to find another way to protect himself. He left all his seeds and twigs at home. He had no weapon when he looked to the grass. Kit followed his eyes and disappeared and reappeared in front of him and clawed him in the chest making deep scratch wounds and then jumped back. Kurama had lost a lot of blood and had become a bit woozy and found it harder to see. He manipulated the grass and made it wrap around Kit, but being a flame fox Kit flamed up and the grass turned to ash. Kit then turned human/demon and laughed at Kurama's pain.  
  
(Kit: Dark blood-red hair, right now cold brown red eyes almost black right now. Wearing a black robe-like top, dark blue shirt under it with black training pants. He has sandal shoes and a dark blue headband with a really nice sword and the handle is a fox lying down its tail where you hold the sword. Has ears, eyes, and tail like a fox. He's so hot!)  
  
Kit: I will defeat you!  
  
Kurama: Not a chance I will not allow myself to be beaten! I. I love Neko and I will not let you take that away from me!  
  
Kit: That is where you're wrong! * charges his sword in hand and stabs Kurama in the side and twits his sword.*  
  
Kurama coughs some blood and Kit throws him off his sword. When Kurama lands he lies there motionless. He lost too much blood. Kit created a fireball and pointed it towards Kurama's head.  
  
Kit: Say good-bye!  
  
Voice from behind: KIT NO!  
  
Kit: What? * turns around and sees Neko tears on her face in her black silky pj's. *  
  
Neko: Please Kit, don't kill him!  
  
Kit: He's just an obstacle to you!  
  
Neko: Please! Kit, stop! Why are you doing this!?  
  
Kit: * remains silent for a while then speaks * Because I love you. I can't allow this weak demon to take you away from me.  
  
Neko: Kit, * sighs sad for what she is about to do * I don't love you and I never have. If you're going to act like this then. then I must release you from you debt to me. You are free to go. It would be a good idea if you left now.  
  
Kit: * stares at her mouth a gape sword shaking in sadness and anger. He closes his eyes and sheathes his sword making his fireball disappear. * Very well. Then this is good-bye. I loved serving you Neko, and I wish I could have been with you forever * walks off and does not let himself tear till he passed her and the rain fell again Kit disappeared into the night *  
  
Neko: * is crying at the fact she just lost one of her dearest and best friends then walked over to Kurama and kneeled next to him * Kurama. are you all right?  
  
Kurama: * opens his eyes at hearing her voice. * I will be there are no life threatening injuries. * turns and looks at her and sees the tears that stain her face. * Neko. * sits up and hold her close to him * It's all right.  
  
Neko: * cries onto his shoulder * I'm so sorry. I should have told you about me being a demon, I should have told you about Kit I'm so sorry!  
  
Kurama: It's ok. I too am a fox-demon, Neko. What is your real name?  
  
Neko: Kitsune Neko Tigi.  
  
Kurama: I am Yoko Kurama (Er is it Yohko?)  
  
Neko: Come on I'll help you get home * helps him up and allows him to lean on her shoulder to keep balance. *  
  
The two walked in silence. Kurama wounded badly physically, and Neko wounded mentally at the loss off her dearest and older friend, Kit.  
  
Kitsune: Nooooooooooooo!!!!! I liked Kit, but he needed to leave he hurt Kurama! But still that was sad T.T. Next chapter Neko gets her target and we all know it's Kurama. Kit hangs around and hears who it is. Will he kill Kurama? Or will Neko allow herself to be killed in his place? Either way someone is going to die just not right now. Please review and turn in for the next exciting chapter of Kurama and the assassin! 


	5. The target is your love! Neko's big dec...

Kitsune: Hello! I love having people actually read my work! In today's chapter Neko gets her target and Kit locks her in the house and claims he's going to take care of the job himself! Neko can contact Cecura by using an orb she keeps with her. Will she quit the job and die? I don't think Kurama or Kit will allow that. Read and find out on today's chapter of Kurama and the assassin!  
  
Neko got Kurama back to his house and laid him down on the couch. Yusuke and Kuwabara were gone by now so Neko had to tend to Kurama by herself. She used her magic to heal him. The process took at least three minuets. After they sat on the couch Kurama holding Neko and talked. They told each other of their pasts. Neko knew only bits and pieces for she was in an accident and has not regained full memory. She remembers her parents and how she met Kit and other little things, but other then that nothing. Around midnight they both fell asleep close to one another. It wasn't till the next morning when Neko got home that the real trouble started.  
  
Neko: I'll see you tomorrow at school Kurama, and sorry for what happened.  
  
Kurama: Thing nothing of it. I'll see you later * with that he gave her a small kiss on the forehead and closed the door *  
  
Neko: * walks home still very sad for losing Kit. She got into her house and felt a touch of heat on her side. * What the? Oh! My connection orb! * Pulls out a small glowing ball *  
  
(Screen freezes and the announcer says: "Connection orb. Enables the user to talk anyone she desires at anytime." A label comes up saying "Connection orb.")(Note: You'd need to have seen the show to understand ^_^)(Why would you be reading this if you didn't know the show? Well you could know the mangas so that's a possibility. anyway..)  
  
A picture of Cecura (See chapter one for description) appears.  
  
Cecura: Hello my little assassin.  
  
Neko: Oh I almost forgot about my mission. Yes, Cecura?  
  
Cecura: I have your target for you.  
  
Neko: Ok then who is it?  
  
Cecura: A demon who has been helping out the humans. His name is Yoko Kurama. In human world Suiichi Minomoto (I think its Minomoto.)  
  
Neko froze when hearing her new loves name. Something inside her broke into pieces.  
  
Cecura: And remember you only have till tomorrow to kill him.  
  
Neko: I thought I had more time!  
  
Cecura: Rules change my dear. Happy hunting * the picture of him disappears. *  
  
Neko * Puts the ball away * Kurama's my target!? That can't be!  
  
Again with the voices behind people * sighs * I need a better way of writing that: Oh but it is.  
  
Neko: * turns and sees Kit standing behind her * Kit.  
  
Kit: * kneels down next to her and puts an arm around her. * We can do this together. He isn't a tough target.  
  
Neko: No! * Pulls away * I love him and I won't allow anyone to kill him!  
  
Kit: Master Neko, --  
  
(-- means cut off)  
  
Neko: I am not your master anymore! Get out of my life!  
  
Kit: You cried. When you told Kurama about me you cried.  
  
Neko: Why? What happened to make you do this!?  
  
Kit: My love for you!  
  
Neko: If you loved me you would be happy for me and not try to kill Kurama!  
  
Kit: I knew he was the target to begin with and I didn't want you to be hurt!  
  
Neko: You knew? You knew and you didn't tell me!? How could you!? I hate you I--  
  
Kit: * kisses her gently grabbing her wrists so she couldn't pull away from him *  
  
Neko: * struggles to get free, but Kit only held her tighter *  
  
Kit: * pulls away and stares into those window-like eyes that he always loved to look at *  
  
Neko: Please, stop it. I'm not going to kill Kurama and you won't either!  
  
Kit: For once you are wrong Master. * pulls her to a room and throws her in * I am sorry to do this to you, but I won't let you get yourself killed. * lightning fast takes her orb and smashes it in his hand then closes and locks the door* I will see you when the mission is complete. * leaves *  
  
Neko: That bastard fox! How could he do this to me!? * pulls out a second orb* Good thing I always have a backup. Orb! Give me Cecura!  
  
Cecura appears in orb.  
  
Cecura: Yes?  
  
Neko: I have made a decision.  
  
Cecura: Oh really? Whose life will you choose then? Yours or your loves?  
  
Neko: You knew Kurama was my love?  
  
Cecura: Yes, I have been watching you so whose life are you going to choose?  
  
Neko: The life I have chosen to take is-  
  
( Short chapter I know.)  
  
Kitsune: CLIFFHANGER! Don't you just hate me? The choice will shock you! Most my friends were surprised at my choice. Anyway next chapter Neko gives her choice. I can't say much else! Tune into the next heart stopping chapter of Kurama and the assassin! 


	6. The decision! Can Neko make it in time?

Kitsune: On the last chapter of Kurama and the assassin, Neko got her target and Kit locked her in a room and said he'd take care of the job. Neko got out a second connection orb and contacted Cecura now she will announce her decision!  
  
(Title appears like in YYH: The decision! Can Neko make it in time?)  
  
Neko: That bastard fox! How could he do this to me!? * pulls out a second orb* Good thing I always have a backup. Orb! Give me Cecura!  
  
Cecura appears in orb.  
  
Cecura: Yes?  
  
Neko: I have made a decision.  
  
Cecura: Oh really? Whose life will you choose then? Yours or your loves?  
  
Neko: You knew Kurama was my love?  
  
Cecura: Yes, I have been watching you so whose life are you going to choose?  
  
Neko: The life I have chosen to take is yours.  
  
Cecura: * laughs * Mine? All right then you need to kill my before midnight or you will be the one killed and you need to stop Kit can you do it before the clock chimes twelve?  
  
Neko: Yes! I will kill you and Kurama, Kit, and I can live in peace! * breaks the orb in her hand and sets the door on fire. *  
  
The door soon turns to ash and she runs out. She sniffed the air and smelt two different bloods both familiar.  
  
Neko: Oh god no! * runs faster * Kit! Kurama! Please don't die!  
  
Time seemed to stop around her as she prayed for the both of them to be all right. Deep down she did not want Kit to go and he must have sensed that to come back and she loved Kurama.  
  
( Boy this is starting to sound like a love triangle! Kit loves Neko, Kurama loves Neko, Neko deep down loves both only she loves Kurama more.)  
  
Neko: Where are they!? Kit must have a spell up! * she turned a corner and ran into someone. She fell back and felt someone else grab her arms when she opened them she saw the same guys from school then ones she beat up and still has a bad wrist for. *  
  
Leader: Look what we caught boys.  
  
Boy #1: Okida. Boy #2: Kokco. Boy #3: Ukudo. And Boy #4: Cadayu.  
  
Kokco: * holding Neko's arms behind her back * It's revenge time little bitch!  
  
Okida: I still say she's a waste of time.  
  
Cadayu: That's because you have no eyes for chicks or potential.  
  
Ukudo: So boss what are we going to do with her?  
  
Neko: You punks aren't going to do anything to me. Listen I am on a schedule and can't be late.  
  
Kokco: Aw are you going on a date?  
  
Neko: No I'm going to keep my friend from killing my boyfriend now let go!  
  
Leader: Well that's too bad.  
  
Voice from above ( something different! YAY!): Let her go now.  
  
All look up to see. HIEI!  
  
( I needed to be fair to the Hiei fans! )  
  
Neko: You're Hiei aren't you? Kurama told me about you.  
  
Hiei: Hn, you better get going fox girl before your pet kills him.  
  
Neko: * nods * right.  
  
Hiei: * jumps down and beats up the guys well two of them. *  
  
Out of the alley comes Kuwabara and Yusuke and they beat up the remaining three.  
  
Yusuke: get going I don't want to lose a friend.  
  
Kuwabara: We'll take care of these five.  
  
Neko: * nods * thanks all of you I'll be back later * runs off *  
  
Yusuke: You better! And bring Kurama with you!  
  
Neko: Right! * Is now out of site. *  
  
Kurama and Kit were locked in their battle. There was a force field around them so neither could escape. They were at some type of harbor. Kurama fought with his rose whip and Kit with his fox sword. Both were fighting furiously for the honor of loving Neko. Neither gave up when they got slashed or stabbed. The fight started ten minuets ago and already both were bathed in blood. When Neko got there they were at a stand still. Both stared each other down finding a weakness. Neko ran up to the force field and started banging on it.  
  
Neko: Kit! Kurama! Stop you don't have to fight! Kit, my loyal companion Kurama my love please stop. I have found a way so that we can all live together! Please stop!  
  
Kurama and Kit looked at her for a second then looked back at one another.  
  
Kit: Keh, I don't know what you want to do, Kurama, but I am going to fight to the death.  
  
Kurama: I don't really have a choice now do I?  
  
Neko: Idiots stop it!  
  
They both ignored Neko and continued fighting. Each blow going straight into Neko's heart as she watched her two friends try to kill each other. It hurt Neko very badly to watch such a fight. It went on for hours. Now the sun started to set. Both fighters were exhausted. Neko sat on the sidelines watching the blood shed through tears. Finally one spoke.  
  
Kurama: You're quite the challenge, Kit.  
  
Kit: As are you, Kurama. I say we end this now.  
  
Kurama: Seeing how I don't have a choice I must agree.  
  
Kit: Then lets do it.  
  
Both charged on another. A flash came followed by a lot of blood.  
  
Neko: No.. No don't die no.  
  
One of them fell to the ground dead.  
  
Neko: No. NO!!!!!!!  
  
Kitsune: You really want to know who it is don't you? I'll never tell. Well I will next chapter. I will only continue with 20 reviews! Then I will put up chapter 7. Tune in next time for Kurama and the assassin! Death! Neko's sorrow. 


	7. Death! Neko’s sorrow

Kitsune: Hello reads and thank you for reading! I really appreciate it! I thought it was cruel to make you wait till 20 so here is the chapter, but I really would like more reviews! This chapter is going to be really sad! I'm listening to a sad Goth CD so yeah it's going to be depressing. Most of my fans are going to hate me after this chapter, but stick with story it gets better.  
  
(A title appears like in YYH: Death! Neko's sorrow.)  
  
Neko sank to her knees as she saw one of the fighter's falls to the ground dead in his own blood. The force field falls and Neko lazily walks over to him and drops to her knees.  
  
Neko: Please no. PLEASE GOD NO! Please don't die! No!  
  
Cecura appears next to her.  
  
Cecura: Very good Neko you've killed the target. Here is your pay. * Throws a bag at her and it lands in the blood of her deceased love gold coin clanking together when it lands *  
  
Neko: * holding Kurama close crying onto his shoulder * Kurama.  
  
Kit: * sees the unhappiness of his master. * Master Neko.? * Starts walking towards her *  
  
Neko: Stay away from me! Go away and never come back! I hate you! You killed him. how could you? I promised to bring him back! I hate you Kit I hate you!  
  
Kit: * stops as the words repeat in his head *  
  
Cecura: * grins at this site overjoyed by the pain around him. *  
  
Neko: * stands blood covering her pants and shirt. Turns to Cecura *  
  
Cecura: what do you want?  
  
Neko: * picks up the money and throws it at him it hitting his face splashing blood on it *  
  
Cecura: Heh. What's wrong Neko? * Smirks * You did your job well.  
  
Neko: ANGEL FIRE!!!!!!!! * A sword appears in her hand. A golden handle medieval style sword the blade glowing red. She points the sword to the sky and flames rain down on Cecura slowly melting him * DIE!  
  
Cecura: * dies in half an hour. *  
  
Neko: * drops the sword and walks over to Kurama and just stares and him. Runs her fingers in the blood mixing her tears in it. * This isn't right. This shouldn't have happened! * Looks towards the sky then closes her eyes and prays for an answer to the question repeating in her mind. " What should I do now?" *  
  
Kit: Master?  
  
Neko: * brings the sword to her hand and prepares to do the worst. *  
  
Kit: Master No! * Grabs her hands getting the sword away from her heart. *  
  
Neko: I WANT TO DIE! LEAVE ME ALONE!  
  
Kit: Death isn't the answer Master!  
  
Neko: I'm not your Master let go I don't want to live anymore!  
  
Kit: Please Master stop! Put down the sword!  
  
Neko: * struggles to break free and when she realizes she can't she drops the sword * This pain is too much. I can't stop this pain now let go I don't what this life!  
  
Kit: Master stop it. It's all right.  
  
Neko: Why should you care you're the one who killed him! You're the one who made this pain so just go away and leave me alone!  
  
Kit: * sighs and hold Neko to him allowing her to cry on him * I'm sorry Master. I didn't know what to do. I was blinded by my greed I'm sorry.  
  
Neko: * doesn't say a word. Just cries knowing that the one person she has really loved is dead and gone forever. *  
  
Kit: Come on. I'll get you home. * Picks her up and jumps on the roofs with great speed getting Neko back home. He went in and laid her down. *  
  
Neko: * turns away from him and hugs her pillow biting her bottom lip trying not to cry. *  
  
Kit: * sighs and leaves. *  
  
** Where Kurama is er his body anyway **  
  
Yusuke: * clenching his fist * She killed him! I can't believe she killed him!  
  
Hiei: No, * picks up the bag of coins * if she did she would have taken her pay. Her pet must have.  
  
Kuwabara: Look there * points to a melted pile of bone, ash, mixed with fabric and blood. * Who do you think this is?  
  
Hiei: Her employer no doubt.  
  
Yusuke: Kurama, he's dead.  
  
Hiei: I think this explains the two red foxes that murdered that old man.  
  
Kuwabara: Yeah.  
  
A voice: I'm sorry. I broke the promise.  
  
They turn and see Neko. Still covered in Kurama's blood tears on her face.  
  
Neko: Yes, it was Kit and I that killed the old man. It was Kit that killed Kurama. I'm sorry.  
  
Yusuke: You're probably the one who's taking this the hardest.  
  
Neko: * nods * By spirit world law I am an outlaw.  
  
* Sighs * another voice: Yes, but I can see that you're of good spirit as is your pet Kit.  
  
Neko: He is * pauses for a second * My willing servant not a pet.  
  
Yusuke: Hey Koenma.  
  
Koenma: * in teen form * you are a good person inside Neko, and so is Kit. You were doing your job.  
  
Neko: But, I killed that man and so many others.  
  
Koenma: I think Kurama dyeing is punishment enough for you.  
  
Kit walks up figuring Neko would be here.  
  
Kit: I too am sorry. For the trouble I have caused.  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara: * really wants to attack him, but Hiei signals for them to calm down. *  
  
Kit: It was either my Master's life or Kurama's.  
  
Yusuke: What do you mean?  
  
Koenma: Assassin law is that if you refuse or do not kill the target you die yourself.  
  
Kuwabara: So, he was protecting Neko?  
  
Neko: Yes, but unknowing to Kit you could also kill the employer to get out of it.  
  
Kit: If there is anyone responsible it's me. Neko told me to stop. I ignored that order and now Kurama is dead. I apologize.  
  
Yusuke: That's not going to bring him back!  
  
Koenma: Calm Yusuke.  
  
Neko: He's gone, and it's entirely my fault.  
  
Kitsune: That was sick and sad at the same time eh? This isn't the final chapter that's a while away. Poor Neko is heart-broken over the loss of her love Kurama. Most of you reading are Kurama fans and are going to kill me ^_^. On the next chapter of Kurama and the assassin Neko of course is depressed and when reading she found something that can solve her problem, but the price is something that she could not pay. Next Chapter: Kurama's dead! Kit's noble act! 


	8. Kurama's dead! Kit's noble act!

Kitsune: Oh my god all of you are so nice! I'm so happy to get so many reviews! To answer one's question Hiei is calm because he has to much pride to let himself cry or get really angry so that is why he acted the way he did. Anyway the title should tell you Kit is going to do something sweet and noble that's going to make you all love him, but not more then Kurama. Hail to Kurama! Yes! Anyway here is the pretty again sad chapter of Kurama and the assassin: Kurama's dead! Kit's noble act!  
  
(Title appears: Kurama's dead! Kit's noble act!)  
  
Kit: If there is anyone responsible it's me. Neko told me to stop. I ignored that order and now Kurama is dead. I apologize.  
  
Yusuke: That's not going to bring him back!  
  
Koenma: Calm Yusuke.  
  
Neko: He's gone, and it's entirely my fault.  
  
Koenma: I wouldn't really say it's your fault.  
  
Kit: It's mine.  
  
Neko: * does say anything just stares at the blood she's covered in. *  
  
Kuwabara: Maybe we should leave her alone for a while.  
  
Koenma: I'm afraid, Kuwabara, that she won't come to her scenes till she can see Kurama alive again.  
  
Yusuke: Yeah you're probably right.  
  
** And so in a way life goes on. Kurama 's soul was delivered by spirit world and he kind of just hangs out there sometimes visits Neko, but she doesn't even know he's there. It has been a week and Neko is just sitting around reading an old book trying to find some way to bring Kurama back. **  
  
Neko: * sighs *  
  
Kit: * in beast form lying at her feet * haven't found anything?  
  
Neko: No, there's nothing here so far.  
  
Kit: * listens to he song playing in the background. * This song reminds me of your predicament.  
  
Neko: Yes that's why I put it on.  
  
(The song is Evanescence's My Immortal.)  
  
Kit: Master? Are you all right?  
  
Neko: I guess. * Pushes a button on a remote and starts song over and sings to it. *  
  
Kit: You sing beautifully Master.  
  
Neko: Whatever.  
  
Kit: * lies head back down and sighs. *  
  
Neko: * looks back to book and reads in head: Revival. To bring someone back from the dead spell: You must stab the one who murdered the person you want to bring back in the heart and then the murderer must say the spell: * some weird language ** thinks * I can't kill Kit! There is no way I will! * Flips through book and finds no other way to ** thinks * No, there is another way somewhere out there! * Puts book down and walks off *  
  
Kit: Hm? * Sees the word revival in big black letters. Reads what to do. * Master Neko would never do this. I'll just do it myself then. * Turns human and takes a dagger off the wall. *  
  
Neko: * comes out * Kit, what are you doing!?  
  
Kit: I'm going to bring back Kurama.  
  
Neko: You idiot do you really think I want you dead!?  
  
Kit: You did before.  
  
Neko: * doesn't know what to say. *  
  
Kit: I have to. There isn't any other way.  
  
Neko: Please, don't I can't deal with someone else dyeing! Kit, you're one of my oldest friends please don't.  
  
Kit: Kurama is more important to you them me.  
  
Neko: Where did you get that idea!? Please don't!  
  
Kit: I'm sorry Master Neko! I loved serving you and I hope you and Kurama will be happy together.  
  
Neko: Kit no!  
  
Kit: Good-bye Master! * Stabs himself in the heart and says: the spell ** Flames circle him and his body drops to the floor dead. *  
  
Neko: Kit? * runs over to him and checks if he's alive, but no such luck.. * Kit! Please! Kit wake up!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Please don't die! You stupid idiot WHY!!!!?????????  
  
** About an hour later Koenma, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei, and YAY Kurama cone though her door to see Neko holding Kit close to her dead. **  
  
Kurama: Neko.. * walks over to her and hugs her * It's ok I'm here.  
  
Kuwabara: What's going on?  
  
Hiei: The fox sacrificed himself to bring back Kurama.  
  
Koenma: Oh man.  
  
Yusuke: Another death. This girl is not good with men is she?  
  
Kuwabara: Guess not.  
  
Hiei: With one death comes another. Either way she lost one of them.  
  
Kitsune: Well said Hiei! Now Kit's dead wow who saw that coming? Anyway next chapter Kit's the one dead now dang poor Neko has so much death on her back she might die of exaction. Oh well Kurama is alive and there is a secret surprise ending to this story so tune in next time for The final chapter of Kurama and the assassin: Happy endings? (For all you people who have not heard the song in this story here are the lyrics!)  
  
I'm so tired of being here,  
  
suppressed by all my childish fears.  
  
And if you have to leave  
  
I wish that you would just leave,  
  
'cause your presence still lingers here  
  
and it won't leave me alone.  
  
These wounds won't seem to heal.  
  
This pain is just too real.  
  
There's just too much that time cannot erase.  
  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears,  
  
when you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears,  
  
and I've held your hand through all of these years,  
  
but you still have all of me.  
  
You used to captivate me  
  
by your resonating light.  
  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind.  
  
Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams.  
  
Your voice, it chased away all the sanity in me.  
  
These wounds won't seem to heal.  
  
This pain is just too real.  
  
There's just too much that time cannot erase.  
  
When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears,  
  
when you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears,  
  
and I've held your hand through all of these years,  
  
but you still have all of me.  
  
I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone.  
  
But though you're still with me  
  
I've been alone all along.  
  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears,  
  
when you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears,  
  
and I've held your hand through all of these years,  
  
but you still have all of me.  
  
All of me.  
  
All of me. 


	9. Happy endings?

Kitsune: Hello! This is Kit-chan and I just wanted to say I'm happy for all the reviews I got! Hey I'm going to make a sequel. Kurama and the assassin 2: Cecura's revenge! Cool huh? Tell me what you think! Anyway I believe this will be a short chapter considering it's the final one. If I get positive feed back on the sequel idea I may post a chapter after this introducing you into the sequel ok? Anyway now Kit is dead! That sucks! I loved Kit and so did many of you readers.  
  
Kit: I feel so loved!  
  
Kitsune: Where did you come from!?  
  
Kit: Uh your imagination?  
  
Kitsune: Good enough.  
  
Kurama: Hello everyone!  
  
Kitsune: Kurama! Wait where did you come from?  
  
Kurama: The back door.  
  
Yusuke: Hey everyone!  
  
Kuwabara: Uh hello!  
  
Hiei: Hn. Hi.  
  
Kitsune: Ack! This is going to start as a SAD chapter you people are making them laugh!  
  
Everyone: sorry Kitsune!  
  
Kitsune: * sighs * Anyway Kit's dead-  
  
Kit: What!? I'm dead!? NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!  
  
Kitsune: * hits him with a frying pan * Shut up! ALL OF YOU OUT!!!!!!!  
  
Everyone: Run for your life! * Runs *  
  
Kitsune: Damn this is a long intro. eh? Anyway here is the final to my masterpiece! Kurama and the assassin: Happy endings?  
  
(Title appears)  
  
Yusuke: Another death. This girl is not good with men is she?  
  
Kuwabara: Guess not.  
  
Hiei: With one death comes another. Either way she lost one of them.  
  
Kurama: Yes now Kit has switched his life for mine.  
  
Koenma: As I said before he had a good soul.  
  
Yusuke: Too bad he killed himself.  
  
Neko: * in-between her sobs * And he's the one who told me suicide was not the answer.  
  
Kurama: * sighs and holds Neko close to him. * Don't worry Neko it will all be all right. I promise.  
  
Neko: * nods. * I believe you. * Feels something moving under her and a slight mumbling is heard. *  
  
Mumbling: You're suffocating me to death.  
  
Neko: Hm? * Looks down *  
  
Mumbling er mumbler I don't know: You have one tight grip you know that?  
  
Neko: Kit?  
  
Kit: Uh yeah I think so.  
  
Neko: KIT! * Hugs him * Kit you're alive! I don't believe it how!?  
  
Kit: You're killing me!  
  
Neko: Oh * lets go * sorry.  
  
Kit: * holding neck and coughs * that's ok. To answer your question think really hard about what it said.  
  
Neko: the murderer stabs himself says the spell and the person is brought back to life.  
  
Kit: I murdered myself so I was brought back to life along with Kurama.  
  
Neko: What?  
  
Kit: Don't worry about it.  
  
Neko: * hugs him * You're alive!  
  
Kit: Yes, I am and so is Kurama. No hard feelings?  
  
Kurama: Course not.  
  
Hiei: Hn, a happy ending.  
  
Yusuke: What's wrong Hiei?  
  
Hiei: Nothing. * is really actually happy *  
  
Kuwabara: So what do you all say to a movie? It's dark enough.  
  
Koenma: Why? So you can scare yourself silly?  
  
Yusuke: Or do you want an excuse to pee your pants?  
  
Kuwabara: Hey! Shut up!  
  
Neko: * laughs * Well this is certainly worth a celebration * has Kit under one arm and Kurama under the other. *  
  
Kurama: I agree.  
  
Kit: So do I.  
  
Neko: Well, I don't know about the two young one's, but I think it's time for a drink and a horror flic.  
  
Kit: I agree whole-heatedly!  
  
Koenma: I don't know.  
  
Kurama: Oh come on Koenma. Have some fun. * snuggling with Neko *  
  
Kit: I'll get the wine.  
  
Yusuke: I'll get the movie.  
  
Kuwabara: I'll get the popcorn  
  
Neko: We'll get the blankets and pillows. Wait how do you people know the way around my house.  
  
All: Uhhhhh we don't?  
  
Neko: Whatever.  
  
Koenma: I should be going.  
  
Kurama: What's your rush?  
  
Koenma: I have work to do. * sigh *  
  
Yusuke: Pacifier breath is scared of a bit of wine.  
  
Koenma: Am not! Fine I'll stay.  
  
** an hour later in the middle of the movie. **  
  
Koenma: * running around freaking out just being weird. *  
  
Neko: I think that's why.  
  
Everyone is cracking up.  
  
Kurama: At least he's having fun.  
  
Hiei: For once.  
  
Kuwabara: * hiding under covers *  
  
Yusuke: Boo!  
  
Kuwabara: AHHHHHH!  
  
Again all laugh except the drunk Koenam doing handstands.  
  
Kurama: well, it looks like we all had a happy ending.  
  
Kit: Yep all are alive and well!  
  
Neko: yes, maybe, for once, we do have a happily ever after.  
  
( * screen goes black. *)  
  
Kitsune: I don't know about you, but the screen going black thing is kind of spooky.  
  
Kit: Yeah.  
  
Kurama: I agree.  
  
Yusuke: BOO!  
  
Kuwabara: * screams. * stop that Urameshi!  
  
Koenma: * still running around. *  
  
Kitsune: ALL OF YOU GET OUT OF HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Everyone: AH! * runs. *  
  
Kitsune: Bye-bye folks! I loved you reading my story, but now I have to yell at the guys. Love you all much bye! * chases them with a baseball bat. *  
  
Kitsune's other half. Name: Death: Remember to say your opinion on the sequel or else! Who knows you may see me there. Scary dreams, bye.  
  
(* screen goes back and screams are heard in the back round with evil laughter and blood spats on the screen spelling good bye for now! MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!!!!! *) 


	10. Bonus chapter

Disclaimer: ACK! I do not own YYH, but that is obvious.. And I hope I got all the info right.  
  
(Title appears: Characters! This is an actual chapter and all of you will kill me now YAY!)  
  
Neko: But..  
  
Kitsune: Ok I'll do your bio ok!?  
  
Neko: YAY!  
  
Name: Kitsune Neko Tigi, Miyu Neko Kiako Tigi.  
  
Age: Uh.  
  
Type: Fox/cat/angel/vampire/sorceress/ and human  
  
Appearance: Human: red hair, hazel eyes.  
  
Demon: * sigh here we go. * Red eyes, blond hair, red wings, two red strips on each cheek, a gold star in the middle of her forehead hiding a jagan  
  
Height: 5' 12"  
  
Pet(s): Kti!  
  
Name: Kit  
  
Age: 600  
  
Type: Fox  
  
Appearance: Dark blood-red hair, brown red eyes.  
  
We are taken twenty years into the future! Yusuke and Kuwabara have retired and gone away ( Kuwabara and Yusuke fans: NOOOOOOOOOOO!) anyway Kurama and Neko are married ( Kurama fans: NOOOOOOOOOOO!)(Kitsune: * kills them all * STOP INTERUPTING ME!!!!) And have one girl.  
  
Name: Kitty  
  
Birthday: December 18  
  
Age: 13  
  
Type: Fox-demon Has no clue what she really is Kurama and Neko wanted her safe so they hid their history.  
  
Appearance: Red/blond hair and hazel eyes. Very pale for she practically NEVER goes outside except at night when she glorifies the night sky and nature.  
  
Height: 5'7"  
  
Training Tai Known Do. Uses her mother's swords to train. Besides being in her room and  
  
Pet(s): Kit ^_^ her only companion. (This girl is based on me. The only thing different is the whole Neko and Kurama thing, and the no friend's thing, but the rest is true. I have many pets. Oh and unfortunately I don't have a sword YET!)  
  
Other new characters:  
  
Name: Naoko Sanuba (girl)  
  
Age: Unknown.  
  
Type: I'm guessing fox-demon.  
  
Appearance: human: green eyes, brown hair, kept in ponytail.  
  
Demon: yellow eyes, still brown hair, kept in ponytail.  
  
Height: 5' 9"  
  
Always has a sword with her. Collects sword and other Japanese weapons advanced martial artist. (Just like Neko.)  
  
Pet(s): Has one black wolf named Khyber, and a silver fox named legend.  
  
Name: Death (girl)  
  
Age: Unknown  
  
Type: Cat-demon  
  
Appearance: Human: Long black hair going to the end of her back, dark brown almost black eyes.  
  
Demon: Black gargoyle wings, two scar on her face on across her eye and the other on her cheek, Long black hair going to the end of her back, and black eyes.  
  
Height: 6'0"  
  
Pet(s): A raven named Ceru  
  
Name: Cecura last name is unknown  
  
Age: 200+300=500  
  
Type: Just a standard demon.  
  
Appearance: sea green hair and foggy dark blue eyes spoke. (That's about the 411 people. There might be more, but you just need to read and find out.) 


End file.
